Happy Birthday: Part 1
by Animegirl1129
Summary: It's Greg's Birthday and Nick pulls the ultimate surprise. SANDLE! Cowritten with Strawberi Pocky Stix! Rating for safety.


**Happy Birthday**

**My friend and I co-wrote this because our favorite band ever finally came to America and we couldn't go! So, as our way of venting... this was created... **

**Dir en grey is an accquired taste of an extreme kind. I'll warn you on that now. we own neither them nor CSI, cause if we did, you'd never see the members of Diru nor Greg again.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"That was amazing!" Toshiya sighed, carrying his bass guitar and loading it into the van.

"It was," Kaoru yawned. "Here, load my guitar."

"Erm… Kaoru…" Die groaned, trudging out of the arena's back door. "Kyo's out again."

"We're going for coffee," Kaoru said, helping the blood red haired guitarist flop the vocalist on the middle seat in the silver van.

"Sounds great." Shinya loaded the last of his drums. "Toshiya and I'll go in for you… again…"

Toshiya laughed. "We always have to go in for coffee," he put on mock pout.

"Just get in the car," Kaoru rolled his eyes.

The members of the famous band did as they were told and climbed into the van.

"Leader-san," Toshiya pouted. "Kyo's snoring again!"

"Ignore him." Kaoru looked in the rear view mirror, his eyes meeting the tall bassist's.

"But, Leader-san," Toshiya whined. "He's annoying me!"

"Then hit him with your guitar!" Kaoru grumbled. "I don't care what you do, just SHUT UP!"

"Man, do you need a coffee high…" Die stared blankly at the driver.

"Shut up, I'm still getting used to driving on this side of the car, let alone this side of the road! So, unless you want to be plowed into a tractor trailer, I suggest you shut your trap."

"What's got your boxers in a bunch…?" Shinya said quietly.

"If you three don't stop it, you'll never make it back to Japan alive!" Kaoru slammed the brakes on in the parking lot of a Wawa.

Kyo rolled off the seat, landing with a loud 'Oof' before looking around. "I take it we've stopped."

"Let's go." Shinya laughed, bopping Kyo over the head before dragging Toshiya out of the van.

* * *

Nick sighed to himself, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the small Wawa. He'd been stuck going on the coffee run… yet again. 

"I hope Grissom isn't plotting another blood drive tonight…" he said to himself, pouring three cups of Hazelnut coffee and another three regular decaf.

There were only two other customers in the store, he noted, taking in the two. The taller of them, who looked to be taller than him, had their back turned to him, pouring coffee into each of the five cups on the counter. The shorter of the two wore a brown velvet dress-like outfit, complete with a black feathered collar. He wasn't even going to try to absorb their hair.

He shook his head, attempting to balance the two sets of cup holders and juggle his wallet out of his back pocket simultaneously. It wasn't going well.

He almost tripped as he passed the two, loosing his balance and smashing into the one in the dress, managing, by some miracle, to avoid spilling the coffee.

"Oh-" Nick stuttered. "I'm, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where-" he stopped mid sentence his jaw dropping at how drop dead gorgeous the two of them were.

Shinya, donned in the velvet gown, took a step away, loading the coffees down with sugar as Toshiya spoke to the currently dumbfounded man before them, biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh.

After babbling incoherently for a moment, Nick finally seemed to regain enough grey matter to form a complete sentence. "Uh… Hi. I'm Nick." He stuttered eyeing the black thigh high boots and tiny matching shorts the taller of the two wore. "Would you like to go out and get a coffee sometime? He asked, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

It took all of Shinya's concentration not to fall over laughing as he watched Toshiya's eye twitch, staring at the rather confused man before them.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"Watashi wa Amerika-jin dewa arimasen." Toshiya replied with as straight a face as he could manage.

That was too much for Shinya and he doubled over in laughter. "Yeah, Totchi, I think we realized this. There's just a whole bunch of us six foot, cross dressing, Japanese guys walking around everyday, huh?"

Toshiya pouted. "You spoiled my fun."

Nick looked between the two. "Wait… GUYS?" he said, blinking several times in confusion.

"There's nothing here." Shinya laughed, poking Toshiya's chest.

"Stop that!" the bassist whined, poking Shinya back.

Nick, who had spent the last few moments in a stunned silence, finally broke out of his trance. "Wait a minute!" he announced, pointing at the both of them. "You're those girly guys that Greg listens to!"

They both stopped, turning to him, breaking off their insults at each other mid-sentence. "Nani?"

"Girly guys…?" Shinya pouted. "Totchi, why is he calling us 'girly guys'?"

Toshiya laughed. "Shin, you _are_ wearing a dress…"

Shinya looked down. "Oh. Yeah." He sighed sheepishly. "But 'Girly Guys'?"

Nick laughed. "Hey it's better than 'six foot… six foot ball of… bouncing spaziness'!" he said, amazed he had remembered Greg's description.

"Oh, you mean Miyavi."

Nick was silent for a moment, an idea coming to mind. He pulled out his ID badge. "You two'll need to come with me."

Shinya and Toshiya froze, looking at each other with terrified looks on their faces. "But… but, what did we do?" Toshiya whined. Shinya stood, frozen in place, his face showing a look of confused shock.

"Come on," Nick repeated stepping between them and grabbing them both by the arm. "Get a move on," He marched them out of the store toward his car.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he watched from his car, his band mates be led out of the store. "DIE! LOOK!" he gestured wildly out the windshield. "I think Shin and Totchi just got arrested…"

"What the hell could they possibly have done?" Die replied, mouth wide open.

"Not entirely sure I want to know…"

Die slid the back door of the van open just as Shinya and Toshiya were put into the backseat of another car, both of whom looked equally terrified.

"You get Kyo," Kaoru nodded toward the guitarist, walking ahead.

Die rolled his eyes, slinging Kyo over his shoulder and following Kaoru toward his now captive friends.

"Excuse me," Kaoru said, poking Nick in the back. "What did they do?"

"KAORU!" Shinya wailed. "HELP US!" his face now smashed against the window thanks to Toshiya in his attempt to get to Kaoru.

Nick hung his head. "Oh, no. Not more of you…" He opened the door again grabbing Die by the shoulder to shove the red haired man in, accidentally causing him to bump Kyo's head against the roof of the car.

"You idiot," Kaoru groaned, taking a step away.

Kyo let out a fearsome growl. "WHO DARED TO WAKE ME UP!" He squirmed out of Die's grasp, sandwiching himself between Shinya and Die as Kaoru was led to the passengers seat.

Nick got into the drivers seat and started toward the lab, the country music he played driving the Dir en grey members up the wall.

Toshiya leaned up toward Kaoru. "Leader-san. He arrested us!"

"I see that. What the hell did you do?"

Shinya spoke up. "We didn't do anything!"

Die reached up, poking Nick in the shoulder. "Hey, Mr. I-Have-Bad-Taste-In-Music, if you insist on arresting us for no reason, could you please put good music on?"

"This is good music." Nick glared, through the rear view mirror.

Toshiya laughed. "No, this sounds like a herd of dying cows."

He pulled the car to a stop a few moments later, having ignored the protesting band that was currently overflowing his car.

"Everyone out." He ordered, walking between Kaoru and Toshiya, Die and Shinya trying to keep Kyo walking between them.

He led them into the lab, intent on finding a free interrogation room.

"Nick?" a voice from behind him boomed. He spun around to find Grissom eyeing him critically. "What case could you possibly be working? Wait… we don't even have any cases tonight and you bring five strippers in here?"

Four of the five oddly dressed men glared, the last appeared to be asleep between the two holding him up.

"One: we are not strippers. Two: We are not female. Though if you continue to call us female we will make sure you are," Kaoru growled, attempting to prove his comment by grabbing a hold of Toshiya's skirt, much to the bassist's dismay.

"Leader-san, get off!" Totchi yelped, smacking Kaoru's hand away.

Nick stared blankly at the men before him, cringing slightly when he heard familiar footsteps behind him. He turned to find the lab slowly gathering, all curious of Grissom's sudden outburst.

"I swear," Kyo ground his teeth while flipping up his middle fingers toward the onlookers. "If they don't stop staring someone's going to get hurt."

Shinya sighed and thwacked the shorter man upside the head. "Stop it, Kyo-Kyo."

"Knock it off, you two," Nick sighed. "It may not be the best idea to hurt someone in the middle of a crime lab. Now, if you would please follow me," he turned, taking Kaoru and Die by the elbows, and leading the dumbfounded band into a free interrogation room.

Kaoru wanted to wheel around and place his fist right between Nick's eyes, but thought better of it as his band took seats at the table in the center of the room. To his right, a glass window was cut out but what lay on the other side wasn't viewable. "This is absolutely inconceivable…"

Die sat down, watching as Toshiya poked Kyo's head while the vocalist slept sprawled out in the middle of the table. Kaoru had begun to pace around the table, in the most annoying manner, in his opinion, and he was becoming agitated. Shinya had sunk in his chair, disappearing behind his auburn bangs while he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

Toshiya was incredibly uncomfortable. "I feel like an animal in a cage," he said, watching several curious men and women peer at them through windows by the door.

Nick sighed, he too amazed at his actions as he walked down the hall, Grissom staring holes in the back of his head. He mentally smacked himself, making a mental note never to arrest a Japanese Rock band for buying coffee in a Wawa again…and stepped into the DNA Lab.

Greg looked up, pulling the protective eye glasses from his face. "What's up, Nicky?" He asked, Sara hovering over him like a hawk.

"Greggo, I've got some suspects in the interrogation room. I think you may want to check them out."

"Okay," Greg cast his latex gloves to the trash and followed Nick down the hall, Sara by his side.

Sara looked at Nick, curious because they had had no new cases in the past three days. She gave him a 'what are you up to' look and followed Greg out of the Lab.

"Here," Nick cautiously opened the door to the observation room joining the interrogation room and Greg stepped in, Catherine and Warrick now joining their party.

Greg stared at the five men sitting in the room. "What does this have to do with…" he cut himself off short, realizing who it was sitting before him. "You arrested them, you idiot!"

Sara stared. "What the hell is going on? Who are these girls, Greg?" she crossed her arms.

"What did they do, Nick!" Greg turned from the band to his co-worker.

"They led me on! I thought they were girls!" Nick pouted, shooting daggers at Warrick who doubled over in laughter. "Sara…they sure as hell do look like girls."

Sara rolled her eyes and watched Greg rush from the observation area to the interrogation room itself.

"We're guilty, we did it, we're sorry! Now…what did we do?" Die cried from the floor at Greg's feet where he bowed deeply in Japanese tradition.

Kaoru growled and approached the crouching red head. "Stand up, you idjit," he said, kicking the fellow guitarist. "We didn't do anything. He's an obsessed fan. I think…"

Nick shook his head and stepped back. "You couldn't pay me enough to be a fan."

Kyo sat up on the table, glaring death at Nick. "Then why are we here?"

"Nick," Greg hit the shorter man. "Don't say stuff like that, you idiot! Kyo will eat you alive!"

Kyo cocked an eyebrow, staying alert for a record amount of time since they'd ended the concert. "Now that you mention it… I am hungry…"

"Hold him down!" Kaoru gasped.

Much to everyone's amusement Toshiya flopped down over Kyo's stomach doing his best to keep the now squirming five foot three inch man down.

"That was sarcasm, Totchi," Kaoru groaned, smacking himself for not making that clearer before.

The male C.S.I.'s and lab techs that crowded around the glass doors of the interrogation room drooled as Shinya stood, adjusting his skirt quickly.

Greg watched Archie bite his lip in an attempt not to laugh as he walked passed the room. Apparently Archie also knew that the members of Dir en grey were all men, too.

"I'm a guy! Get it through your thick skulls!" Shinya screamed, glaring daggers at the men who were now quickly dispersing.

"I'm sorry for my friend's idiocy…" Greg said, casting a glare in Nick's general direction. "I have no idea what he could have possibly been thinking."

Kaoru huffed. "We understand that you're a fan. But, we don't like being arrested for buying coffee! Now would you please-"

"TELL US WHY WE'RE HERE!" Die wailed, cutting Kaoru off before he could finish his sentence.

Nick looked over at Greg. "Um… Happy Birthday?"

"You arrested them for my birthday?" Greg gaped, his jaw hitting the floor.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well," he started, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "I figured if you met them, you'd stop blasting them."

"Like hell!" Greg scoffed. "They're better than Manson!"

Kyo cringed. "I hate Manson…"

"May we please go?" Shinya begged going teary eyed.

Die's heart sunk as he watched Kyo snuggle closer to Shinya, stroking the drummer's hair, Kaoru letting out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on the table.

"Yeah, you can go." Nick sighed, calling Archie and Bobby into the room to go fetch Dir en grey's van which was still sitting at the nearby Wawa.

Several minutes later Archie returned, handing the keys to Die. "Here ya go, man."

"You know what," Kaoru sighed, standing up and facing Greg. "Why don't we play a few songs for you, for your birthday?"

If Greg had been grinning any wider his face would have split. "Really?"

Kyo growled. "I don't do birthdays, Kaoru…" he moped, sinking back onto the table.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Maybe they'll let us go…"

Ignoring Kyo's comment, Shinya nodded, standing up, too, Die and Toshiya agreeing to it as well.

Greg followed closely behind Dir en grey and helped Shinya carry in his drums, leading them to the garage where there was enough room for the five men to perform to the lab.

While they were setting up, Nick stood beside Catherine and Sara and realized the unusual absence of his best friend. "Hey, where's Warrick?"

Greg, after conversing a few moments with the tall drummer, sat down behind the drum set. Shinya leaned down; clarifying several things with the CSI then stepped back and watched with a nervous smile.

Sara, Nick, and Catherine simultaneously covered their ears just as Warrick walked back into the room.

"Stop that!" Warrick yelled, covering his ears as well. "Don't you blast THEM enough?"

Greg laughed and stopped, handing the drumsticks back to Shinya who switched places with him. "Shinya-san suggested it, how could I resist?"

Kyo heaved a heavy, tired sigh and took the portable microphone from one of the cases by the door and stepped to the front of their set up. He looked around, completely dumbfounded at their current situation. As Greg passed, the short man looked up at him. "Don't even think about it," he said, noticing Greg's eyes on the microphone he held.

"Thank you so much!" Sara exclaimed. "My ears couldn't take much more of that!"

Kaoru laughed and plugged his guitar into the amplifier behind him, strumming a few random notes. "What are we playing?"

"Raison D'etre," Die yawned. "Simple for now."

"Simple?" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "I'll remember to give you more solos…"

Toshiya laughed. "Don't forget me, Kao-sama…"

Sara was curious. When Toshiya had finished teasing Kaoru, the rest of the band members wore a slight blush. "Greg," she leaned over to the tall man, remembering he had taken an interest in the Japanese language. "Why are they blushing?"

Greg himself was blushing but shook it off. "When he says 'Kao-sama,' he is showing great respect for someone he cares deeply about. For example: Sara-sama," he whispered.

Sara too, began to blush. "Ah, I see."

"Let's go," Die laughed, looking at Shinya.

Shinya nodded and tapped on his drums, sending their band into full song.

Catherine looked at Greg. "Don't you dare, ever, ever introduce these…these…things to Lindsay! If you do, I swear I will make sure you are permanently female!"

Greg cringed as Dir en grey switched from "Raison D'etre" over to "Cage," a slower yet upbeat song with an incredible bass guitar solo. "Well…I won't appreciate that much, would I?" He squeaked, trying to hide his five foot eleven frame behind Sara.

Sara laughed and turned, whacking Greg hard over the chest. "How can you listen to this noise?"

Halfway through Toshiya's bass guitar solo, Catherine felt two arms circle her waist. She looked down and gasped. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiled up at her mother. "Uncle Warrick brought me! I can't believe this, Mom! Dir en grey!" She squealed, watching Kyo sing in front of her.

Catherine looked up at Greg who backed away nervously. "Lindsay…" she sighed.

Dir en grey finished their song and caught their breath, still tired from their earlier performance. Their break was brief, and moments later Kyo was screaming the words "Child Prey" before them, causing many members of the lab to cringe.

Lindsay was in heaven as she stood beside Greg, staring at the men in front of them. "They're so amazing!" she squeaked, bouncing and singing along with Kyo.

Nick covered his ears, trying any way to drown out the so called noise blasting from the garage. "Aha!" he smiled to himself, disappearing into the ballistics department.

Four minutes passed and Dir en grey finished "Child Prey," again catching their breath. Several random members of the lab before them applauded, others stared in complete stupidity, and several men still attempting to realize Shinya and Toshiya were men.

Just as "Child Prey" finished, Nick reappeared wearing the ballistics headphones used to drown out the loud noise when firing a gun. Greg glared at him.

While Dir en grey broke into "Obscure," one of their more popular songs, made famous by the graphic music video, Lindsay snapped and locked her arms around Kyo's waist.

Kyo stopped singing mid-scream and glared down at Lindsay.

Toshiya, along with the two other guitarists stopped abruptly.

"Shin…" He looked at the drummer who continued to play. "Shin…" he said louder. "Shinya!" He yelled, chucking a guitar pick at the drummer's head.

Shinya looked up, realizing they had stopped. "Oh," he said, almost falling out of the chair at the sudden wave of embarrassment.

"Shinya," Kyo gasped, trying to reach the tall drummer but he was held back by a certain fourteen year old blond. "You water imp, get off!" He growled.

"Tooru!" Lindsay squealed, hugging the short singer.

Kaoru gasped, grabbing Lindsay around her waist and pulling her away from Kyo who ran to Shinya. "Don't ever, ever call him that! Do you want to live?"

Lindsay laughed stupidly and hugged Kaoru. "Kaoru!"

Die bit his lip, pouting slightly as Kyo helped Shinya back into his chair. "Is everyone okay now?" He said, forcing a laugh as Kaoru attempted to pry Lindsay from his waist.

Greg couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Lindsay back, holding her so Dir en grey could switch into "Jealous-Reverse," one of their very slow songs.

Sara growled, a muscle in her jaw twitching. "What did you do to Lindsay?"

"Nothing…" Greg replied quietly. "Aren't they amazing?"

"I prefer the calm stuff…But I also like to understand what they're singing!" Sara's eyebrow twitched.

Greg laughed. "Well, you can come to class with me, and then you'll be able to translate it, too."

Lindsay smiled and sang with Kyo who was in the midst of his solo, Shinya and Kaoru playing behind him. The song was semi-long with a beautiful beat and long hard notes. Kyo's voice was one-in-a-million and beautiful when he wasn't screaming. The song itself was beautiful.

Finally Kyo finished the song and downed half a water bottle, nodding to Die and Toshiya who joined them again.

"Increase Blue!" Lindsay looked at Greg who started to bounce with her.

As the song continued, Catherine's desire to slaughter Greg grew. "Ugh… 'Johnny is my ho'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

In reply, Greg retreated further behind Sara, hoping to avoid Catherine's wrath for as long as he possible could.

Before Greg could grab her again, Lindsey approached Kyo, poking him in the stomach to distract him long enough during the song transition to grab the microphone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll be good. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to blow your head off like raspberry jam." She said in a high-pitched, childish voice.

Upon hearing this Catherine's eyes went wide while all of Dir en grey and Greg doubled over in laughter.

"I guess I know what we're playing now…" Kyo laughed, retrieving his microphone, with some difficulty.

Catherine turned, smacking Greg in the arm. "This is YOUR fault. I blame YOU!"

Greg grabbed his arm. "Hey! Only Sara has abusing privileges!" he whined. "Blame them, they're so awesome!"

As the song began to come to an end everyone, who still had hearing, started applauding. And, once again Greg walked over to help Shinya with his drums. "That was amazing!" he said, in awe of the band.

"Happy Birthday!" Shinya replied, smiling shyly.

"I feel bad about what Nick did, how bout I make it up to you guys?" he offered. "Dinner? On me?"

Kyo looked up at the mention of food. "I heard 'dinner'. I'm in!" he agreed which caused everyone to laugh.

Once everyone was packed up, the members of Dir en grey, Greg, Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, and Lindsay loaded the instruments into the van and headed across the street to the diner the graveyard shift often frequented.

"So…" Sara asked, standing beside Kaoru as they waited for the light to change. "Why all the screaming in your music?"

Kaoru laughed, but before he could reply Greg popped up beside them. "Formed in 1997, with the sole purpose to spread the feeling of hurt and sorrow caused by weakness, shallowness and egoism of humanity. Since then, their grotesque ways, their warped affection, and their crazy live shows took the independent record scene by a storm, putting them on the very top." Greg recited the article from memory, causing even a nearby Toshiya's jaw to drop.

"You are weirder than I thought," Toshiya said, laughing as he pulled Greg away to continue the conversation.

Sara laughed. "I think he was dropped on his head one too many times when he was a baby," She said, watching as the light turned red. And everyone proceeded across.

Kaoru and Sara brought up the rear and stopped dead in their tracks as two blinding headlights sped toward them. "SARA!" Greg screamed rushing toward her upon hearing the unmistakable sound of screeching tires and bone hitting concrete.

Toshiya collapsed in hysterics, falling into Die's arms. "KAORU! KAO! GET UP! Please…" he wailed, outright sobbing into Die's chest.

Greg was beside Sara in a matter of seconds, refusing to leave her side even as Nick and Warrick pulled him away. He barely heard Catherine call for help on her cell phone, Sara was hurt and there was nothing he could do to save her at the moment.

Toshiya stared at the sight before him as he lay on the ground huddled in Die's arms. In the center of the street the black Trailblazer lay on its side, the driver unconscious. Shinya and Kyo kneeled by Kaoru's limp body, their stage outfits becoming soaked in blood. A deep black hazy fog seemed to cloud his eyes as the Ambulance screamed down the road and medics began pulling his band mates away from Kaoru. Kaoru was beaten and broken, hurt beyond words and there was nothing he could do, his legs were too weak. Die watched through welling eyes as Toshiya passed out in his arms.

* * *

"_It has just been reported that earlier this afternoon around four forty-two, a vicious car accident occurred in front of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This week, from Japan, the famous rock band Dir en grey flew over for their American Debut. While touring Las Vegas, they stopped by the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Upon meeting some of the C.S.I.'s there, they walked across the street to have dinner. Just then a black Trailblazer ran the red light, careening into CSI Sara Sidle, and Dir en grey's lead guitarist, Kaoru Nishikura. Both are stable, though they are in critical condition. More to come later on this story_…" A tall news caster stood before a screen showing pictures of the accident the next morning.

* * *

Kyo sat wearing a clean pair of clothes, his stage makeup gone. Shinya lay beside him on the chairs provided in the waiting room, his head on Kyo's lap. Die sat cuddling Toshiya in his arms, the tall bassist soaking his tee-shirt with his tears. Warrick and Nick leaned against the wall, both with arms and ankles crossed. Grissom leaned on his knees beside Catherine who held a crying Lindsay. Greg paced back and forth through the room, tears staining his cheeks. 

"Are you all with the two car accident victims?" a doctor asked, emerging from behind the large metal doors. Greg and Toshiya nodded, rushing over to the woman.

"Are they okay?" Grissom asked from across the room.

Dr. Ayden sighed, flipping through the charts in her hand. "Ms. Sidle sustained a severe concussion and is currently comatose. She also has a broken femur. Mr. Nishikura suffered a subdural hematoma and is also comatose. Though, it seems as though Ms. Sidle received the brunt of the impact." She explained. "They're both in the same room; they'll be allowed visitors in a little while."

"Wait," Toshiya said, stopping Dr. Ayden before she walked away. "Kami of Malice Mizer died of a subarachnoid hemorrhage…" he trailed off, wondering how alike the two head injuries were. Dry tears left long streaks down his pale cheeks.

"That's not the same. Subarachnoid hemorrhages are harder to survive than hematomas. Your friends should be okay, provided their conditions stay stable."

That reassurance didn't seem to help Toshiya or Greg. They were both still terrified and nothing was going to change that until Sara and Kaoru were awake again.

* * *

Several days passed with no changes. Kyo had called back to Japan and told their record company what happened, leaving out the fact they had been arrested for buying coffee, while Die called in and delayed their flight. Toshiya had become adapt to sleeping beside Kaoru, wrapping his arms tight around the guitarist and listening to his steady heart beat. Greg grew accustomed to sleeping upright in the uncomfortable chair beside Sara's bed. 

Greg stared at Sara's still face, her hand in his as he looked on in pain. She looked so peaceful. Her steady heart monitor beeped in synch with Kaoru's until one early afternoon twelve days after the accident.

It was around three o'clock, Greg noted as he held Sara's still hand. He was in a dazed state; he wouldn't talk to anyone just as Toshiya wouldn't. But as he sat there, the slow heart monitor's synchronized beeps began to fall out of tune with each other. He looked up; Sara's heart rate began to slowly increase.

The tall CSI jumped to his feet, his heart racing and his eyes darted from the monitor on the wall to Sara's face. Her wide chocolate eyes stared back at him. "Nurse!" He cried, running into the hall.

Toshiya sat up, looking at Kaoru's heart monitor…still no change. He wiped his eyes free of tears, noting the fact that Die slept in the chair beside him, and lay back down, pressing his forehead to Kaoru's throat.

Greg entered the room again, followed by the doctor and several nurses. Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick, all who had run over before shift followed closely behind.

"Sara," Dr. Ayden smiled. "Do you know where you are?"

Sara nodded, the tracheal tube in her throat preventing a clear answer.

"We believe you can breathe on your own. We're going to extubate you now," The doctor looked at Greg. "We're going to give her a local anesthetic to kill the pain while we remove the tube."

Greg nodded, tears in his eyes as one of the nurses pressed the tiny needle into Sara's flesh. He turned to Nick who smiled hugely from beside Warrick. "She's awake…She's alright…" He cried, hugging Catherine when she threw her arms around him.

Shinya stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes as the CSIs rejoiced. Kyo couldn't bear to walk into the room, the pain of seeing one of his best friends so helpless to much to hold. "I'll tell Kyo," he said quietly, stepping into the hall.

Sara coughed and smiled as Greg sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Greggo…"

Greg cried. "I was so worried! I thought I had lost you! I don't know what I'd do!" He sobbed.

"Greg, shut up!" Sara cringed. "My head is killing me."

The CSIs laughed and relaxed, each taking a turn hugging their fallen comrade.

"How's Kaoru?" Sara looked at Greg.

Greg bit his lip and looked toward the pulled curtain. "He's still unconscious. Toshiya's a disaster…"

Dr. Ayden sighed from the door and looked at the large group of people. "Sara needs her rest; you all can come back later. Greg, though the rules are against it, you can stay."

Greg nodded and kissed Sara's hand, moving again to sit in the chair beside her bed.

* * *

Two more long days passed and Sara's condition steadily grew stronger and stronger. Her leg was in pain and her head still hurt, but other than that she was doing well. 

Kaoru on the other hand was still in a coma. Toshiya never left his side. He had cried all his tears out and could barely move. He wasn't eating and wasn't drinking anything. Die, Shinya, and Kyo were more worried about him then they were about Kaoru.

After Toshiya had changed one night into the pajamas Shinya brought for him, he lay down as he did each night and slid under the covers beside Kaoru. He slid his arm over Kaoru's chest and buried his head in the guitarist's neck.

"Kao…please…wake up…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Painfully slowly he began to drift into an uneasy sleep. And as his eyes fell heavy, he felt a tender hand stroke his hair gently. He gasped and pushed himself up onto his elbow.

Kaoru looked at him with his big brown eyes and smiled. Unlike Sara, Kaoru's stability was better and he was able to breathe without a respirator. "Don't cry, Totchi…"

New tears flooded Toshiya's eyes and he threw himself onto Kaoru's chest, sobbing like a young child. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" he cried, pressing himself to the guitarist. "Hold me, Kaoru! Hold me!"

Kaoru did as he asked and locked his arms tight around the bassist, stroking his hair with tender fingers. "I hate it when you cry…"

"Kyo! Shinya! Die!" Toshiya yelled, burying his face in the curve of Kaoru's neck.

Die came running followed by Shinya who almost tripped over Kyo.

"What's wrong?" Die asked, his eyebrows joined in worry.

Toshiya looked up at his band mates with a huge smile. "He's awake…Kaoru's awake!"

Die smiled, tears swimming in his eyes as Shinya hugged Kyo in relief. "Damn it, Kaoru, don't scare us like that."

"We couldn't do anything without you; you do know that, right?" Shinya smiled, checking to see if Kyo was crying when he felt something wet through his shirt.

"I'm not crying," Kyo sniffed, turning away.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Ayden flew into the room followed by two nurses.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Greg smiled, pushing the curtain back.

"Hey, Kaoru," Sara smiled.

Kaoru stroked Toshiya's hair as he soaked his hospital gown with his tears. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," Sara laughed.

The room was filled with laughter and relief.

"Are you going to eat now?" Shinya looked at Toshiya, touching his wet face with a handkerchief.

Kaoru joined his eyebrows. "You're not eating?"

Toshiya looked down. "I haven't had much of an appetite…not while you were in a coma."

"How long have I been out?" Kaoru looked at Die.

"About two weeks…" Die said quietly.

Kaoru glared at Toshiya, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "You haven't eaten in two weeks!"

"I couldn't stand it…I didn't have an appetite, Kao…not while you were unconscious!" Toshiya cried.

Kaoru let Toshiya rest his head again on his shoulder. "Don't do that, Totchi…please…"

"Alright," Dr. Ayden smiled. "Kaoru needs his rest, though he's had two weeks of it… Everyone out!"

Shinya smiled and hugged Kaoru. "I'm glad you're alright," he said, leaving with Kyo who waved.

Die patted Kaoru on the head and Kaoru glared. "We'd never play again without you…"

Kaoru smiled as he left. "Can Totchi stay?"

Dr. Ayden nodded. "He hasn't left your side yet…though I'd suggest a shower before anything else…"

Toshiya pouted. "I have taken a shower…"

Kaoru smiled. "Doesn't smell like it," he teased.

Toshiya bit his bottom lip. "You old man! I hate you!"

Kaoru laughed. "You're so immature. Now go to sleep!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "You think he's immature, try living with that!" She pointed to Greg who sat popping M&M's into his mouth.

"What?" Greg looked around, oblivious to the fact he was the subject of the conversation.

Kaoru smiled. "Just go to sleep…my head is killing me…"

* * *

The next morning Nick entered the room with several trays of coffee from the now infamous Wawa. He sat them down on Sara's bed table and stepped away, letting Sara and Greg divvy up the coffees, to pull the curtain dividing the two beds back. 

Die and Warrick stood side by side as they walked down the hall, carrying the bags of bagels and muffins from the Wawa, but these items were dropped when they heard Nick yell.

"OH MY GOD!" Nick fell over, shielding his eyes.

Sara and Greg looked up, blood red.

"Well now…" Kaoru blinked, his cheeks matching his pink hair as Toshiya sat straddling his waist. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

Toshiya bit his slightly swollen lip and stared at Nick who was attempting to rid that image from his mind. "What? In your line of work…two men making out bothers you?"

Nick stood again and regained his composure. "Not used to seeing it first thing in the morning, I'm sorry…"

Greg still stood, blood red. "You could have at least warned us…"

Kaoru shrugged. "At least you weren't in here last night…"

"And thank God I'm a heavy sleeper," Sara said quietly. "You perverts!"

Greg moped. "That's not a good thing for me, now is it?"

Sara's blush deepened. "You pervert!" She said, throwing her bagel at him. "You're not supposed to say that here!"

Nick laughed. "Oh, now we know why Greg's late to work sometimes!"

Die stared at the scene before him, Warrick was attempting not to laugh. "Damn, now we know why Kaoru's been horrible in practice lately. Totchi, you got to remember not to tire him out before practice!"

Kyo rolled his eyes, sucking on his coffee. "Oi, Kyo-rules. No sex during the American Debut tour."

Die cocked an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself."

At this, Shinya who had just stepped into the room, turned on his heel and left.

Kyo blushed. "Smart move, Shin…"

Several hours passed and just about everyone had cleared out, save for Greg and Toshiya who were glued to the bedsides of their loved ones.

"KYO?" Toshiya gasped falling off of Kaoru's bed with a loud 'Oof' as Die dragged the semi-conscious man into the room. "What did you do to him?"

Shinya pouted, appearing behind them. "Die's being mean! He taped Kyo's eyes open cause he kept falling asleep!"

Greg laughed. "I doubt it'll work."

Within minutes Greg's theory was proven correct as they all stared at Kyo who was currently passed out at the foot of Kaoru's bed.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open…" Sara commented, staring in utter disbelief at the vocalist, currently wearing his infamous white-out contacts.

Dr. Ayden came in to check Kaoru and Sara again as she did everyday. She gestured to Kyo. "Is he… dead?"

Kaoru poked him several times before raising his foot and sending Kyo to the floor. "Not anymore…"

"I hate you all…" Kyo mumbled managing to shuffle himself over to Shinya and fall into his lap.

Shinya's eyes went wide. "Not here, Kyo-Kyo!" he whispered.

Having been sitting beside Shinya, Die heard this and frowned.

Before anyone could reply to Die's pouting, Catherine walked in with Lindsay and the fourteen year old plopped herself down in Die's lap.

"Get off of me!" Die wailed, trying to no avail, to get her off.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "What ARE you doing, Linds?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lindsay looked between her mother and Die. "What? There was no where else to sit and there is no chance of me sitting on Kyo. Last time I tried to sit with Greg and Sara I was mentally scarred for life."

Casting a glare at the two above mentioned individuals, Catherine sighed. "Who are you sitting on anyways?"

"Daisuke Andoh." She replied, smiling.

Kaoru looked over. "You know all of our real names, don't you."

Lindsay nodded, just as one of the nurses stepped in. "I'm sorry about this but I'm afraid that we'll need some of you to leave for a little while, it's a bit crowded in here."

Shinya nodded, pulling Kyo off of his lap and out the door, Lindsay and Catherine headed out as well, leaving only, Die, Greg, and Toshiya.

Die laughed as Toshiya cuddled with Kaoru. "Don't you think you two do that enough?"

Toshiya smiled. "I love the way Kaoru smells…He's smells like…Kaoru…"

Greg rose and eyebrow. "I would hope."

"Well now…" Die rolled his eyes. "You two are utterly hopeless."

"In love," Kaoru whispered, kissing Toshiya's forehead. "I don't care what people think. That accident made me think. If I couldn't be with Toshiya, I don't know what I'd do. So now it's out in the open. I love you, Toshiya. Just as Greg loves Sara."

Sara blushed bright red. "Well…that's a wonderful compliment…"

Greg smiled and kissed Sara's cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm going to hit the little boy's room. Do you think you can stop spooning long enough not to traumatize my girlfriend?"

Toshiya shrugged. "Maybe…"

"I want food," Die's stomach growled. "I'll be back in a few…" He followed Greg out of the room.

Toshiya nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling against Kaoru. "You just love to scare people away."

"Not like Kyo does," he replied, watching Sara roll her eyes and laugh.

Greg stepped into the men's bathroom and turned the corner. What he saw next would probably scar him for life. He found Shinya pinned to the wall, his long arms locked behind Kyo's head. Kyo kissed Shinya's neck and pulled his skirt up to his hips as the drummer wrapped his leg around the vocalist's waist.

Greg blinked stupidly for a moment, mentally smacking himself when his eyes trailed from Shinya's silky thigh and met the drummer's eyes. "Well…I'm sorry for interrupting-"

"If you tell anyone," Kyo continued bruising Shinya's neck with his kisses. "I'll eat you."

Greg didn't say a word. He turned on his heel and just as he opened the bathroom door to leave, he heard Shinya speak: "Don't eat him! Eat me!"

The tall CSI stood against the door and froze, shuddering at the image forever engraved in his brain. He took two steps away from the door and a chill ran through his body. 'Did I see what I think I just saw?' he thought, stepping back into the bathroom.

Kyo had moved Shinya to the counter, pressing the taller man against the mirror. Shinya's leg had found its way to Kyo's shoulder and his shirt was practically gone.

"Yeah…I did…" He quickly stepped into the hall, wanting so much to gouge his eyes out. Then he spotted Die. "Die," he said as the guitarist approached the bathroom. "Don't go in there."

"Why?" Die laughed. "It's the bathroom, isn't it?"

"They're…erm…doing some renovations in there," Greg said quietly.

"When a man's got to go, a man's got to go, Greg. You should know this," Die laughed, stepping into the bathroom.

Greg watched, chewing on his bottom lip as the door swung shut. Before it stopped swinging, Die appeared again, ghostly white. "I told you!"

Die looked at the nurse walking down the hall. "Ma'am," he said, swallowing. "We need a 'do not disturb' sign for the bathroom…"

The nurse blinked, a light blush coloring her cheeks. She turned quietly and walked away.

"I need to gouge my eyes out," Greg said quietly, stepping back into Sara's hospital room with Die.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Sara looked up at him.

"Oh nothing, I just have a horrible mental image forever engraved in my brain…"

"Walk in on Grissom in the shower again?" Sara giggled.

Greg didn't respond, but he approached the dividing curtain and pulled it back.

"Do you mind?" Kaoru asked, holding Toshiya's face between his two hands.

Toshiya laughed and bit Kaoru's thumb gently. "I think he gets off on it!"

Sara stared. "Oh no…"

Greg nodded with a sarcastic smile. "Uh-huh, try picturing that in a bathroom setting with an upped rating…"

Sara choked on her apple juice. "Who?"

"Who's left!" Greg fell into the chair beside her bed. "I'm scarred for life…"

The dividing curtain was yanked away. "They're FINALLY screwing each other?" Toshiya gasped. "It's about damn time!"

"I thought you two were busy…" Greg glared.

Totchi looked down at Kaoru as he stood beside the bed. "Oh… Yeah! Pretty images of Kyo slamming Shin in a public bathroom must've clouded my mind…"

"You slut!" Kaoru yelled.

Greg blinked several times, mentally cringing. "You have got to be kidding? Picturing you picturing _that_ is not making my day."

Sara was also shuddering, trying not to imagine whatever Greg had walked in on.

* * *

Five days later they were released from the hospital, both still wheel-chair bound. Sara, due to the fact that a broken femur is rather hard to maneuver in a cast and Kaoru strictly as a precaution. 

"How about we try for dinner again?" Greg suggested, wheeling Sara out of the room beside Toshiya who was pushing Kaoru.

Die nodded, joining them with Sara and Kaoru's bags slung over his shoulders. "Sure, as long as we're driving there this time…"

"Can do," Greg nodded.

Not fifteen minutes later were they all seated at the diner where they'd originally planned on going, several of the tables pushed together.

"I still cannot believe you walked in on Kyo and Shinya!" Toshiya laughed, promptly receiving a withering glare from Kyo who was currently shoveling food into his mouth.

Greg rolled his eyes and looked over at Nick. "At least I don't arrest people for buying coffee…"

Warrick laughed. "Man, you are never living this down…" he said, almost choking on his hamburger upon hearing Nick retell the story.

"Yeah, being the womanizing Casanova you are, you think you'd be able to tell what you were flirting with…" Sara teased.

Die looked over at his band mates. "Ummm… I hate to spoil the fun, but we thought you should know that we're leaving in the morning."

A series of 'Aww…'s and other exclamations of disappointment erupted.

"Do you have to?" Greg asked, rather stupidly.

Kaoru nodded. "We already had to delay the tour enough, plus if we don't let them release the DVD soon fans will hunt us down and slaughter us…"

Greg started pouting but grinned when Totchi gave him a hug. "I want autographs, pictures, and guitar picks NOW!" He begged.

"You don't even play guitar... As a matter of fact, you can't play anything. At least not without blowing out eardrums," Sara muttered, loud enough for Greg to hear.

Greg stuck his tongue out at her. "NYAH!"

Lindsay wailed at the prospect of Dir en grey leaving Las Vegas and clung to Die. Catherine simply rolled her eyes. Much to Lindsay's surprise, Die wrapped his arm around her, hugging her lightly, which caused her to cling tighter.

"Can I kidnap you?" she asked, looking up into Die's eyes and putting on a puppy-dog pout.

Die bit his lip in thought. "Hmmm… Let me think about it – NO," he replied, smiling.

"Awe, why not?" she pouted.

"I'm only…let's see…eighteen years older than you and I don't think your mother would appreciate that…" Die replied with his straight-toothed smile.

"Mmm…I don't think so," Catherine said sarcastically.

"Uncle Greg and Aunt Sara aren't very close! No ones complaining about them!" Lindsay protested.

"They're both adults, not fourteen year old fan girls!" Catherine retorted.

"I need to change my hair color," Die rolled his eyes. "Then no fans will recognize me."

Lindsay wailed. "No! Keep it red! Keep it red! Keep it red!"

Die ignored the fan girl clinging to his waist and shoveled a bread stick in his mouth. "Ne, Kaoru…Kyo's out again," he noticed the sleeping vocalist in Shinya's lap.

Kaoru just laughed and sipped at his soda. "Well, if Shinya would stop tiring him out in public places…we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" he smiled, watching the drummer blush.

"He's snoring too…" Toshiya said, poking the singer with his fork.

"Then hit him with your guitar!" Kaoru teased.

The table erupted in laughter as Shinya stroked Kyo's hair.

"Don't bring that up again!" The drummer smiled. "We'll get arrested for buying coffee somewhere else!"

Nick dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I thought it'd be an amusing present for Greggo."

"It was…" Greg smiled. "I still can't believe you arrested them!"

"Sir," a tall man clad in a blue police uniform approached the table. "There is a crowd of rabid fan girls outside yelling for a _Dir en grey_?"

Toshiya turned to Shinya. "I told you they'd arrest us again!"

The officer blinked and watched the group stand, pushing two out in wheelchairs. "You're Dir en grey?"

"The famous rock band from Japan," Greg said proudly.

"There's a back door through the kitchen," The officer stepped in front of them. "I'll help you out…"

The officer did so, and he even escorted them back to the hotel complete with lights and sirens. He smiled, asking each of the five members for their autographs and a group picture for his daughter, and he was on his way.

Die stepped toward the hotel door beside Kyo but was stopped short. "Lindsay," he said, looking at the girl who had her arms locked around him yet again. "I have to go…"

"But I love you!" Lindsay pouted.

"You and all of Asia," Catherine sighed.

Die picked Lindsay up and smiled. "Here," he pulled a picture from his wallet, a small pocket sized picture he carried in case of emergencies and grabbed a permanent marker from the van. He scribbled a small note across his chest and handed it to Lindsay. "So you'll always have me."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Narcissist…"

"Let me get a picture," Catherine suggested, pulling out her small digital camera. "Die, lean down."

Die did so and Catherine snapped the picture of him and her daughter. He smiled, and pecked the teen on the cheek which caused her to squeal in delight, thankful her mother snapped a picture of that too.

"I love you, Die!" Lindsay threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

Die laughed. "You too, Linds, you too…"

"Maybe we can take you guys to the airport tomorrow?" Greg suggested hopefully, holding the stack of autographed photos, guitar picks, and email addresses in his hand.

Kaoru nodded. "Sure, we could probably use the extra help seeing as Totchi won't let me out of this thing…" he squirmed in the wheelchair.

"Great!" Greg grinned, wheeling Sara toward his awaiting car.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly for Greg and Sara and at five am they found themselves, still rather tired by the extensive amount of time off and the early hour, with the Dir en grey members at the airport. 

"You guys packed?" Greg asked, standing beside Shinya behind his two wheel chair bound friends.

Lindsay was once again, attached to Die's legs. "I wish you didn't have to go…" she pouted.

He finally gave up trying to pry her loose, hugging her back. "Next time we come to Vegas. I'll get you backstage passes," He promised her, praying she'd let go now. Instead she clung tighter. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she wailed, before Greg pulled her away.

"Okay, Linds…" Greg coughed, trying to separate her from the guitarist who was now hiding behind Toshiya.

"Private flight 109 to Baltimore. Private flight 109 to Baltimore now boarding." The attendance call boomed. "Gate 19. Gate 19."

The band started walking in the opposite direction of their flight, heading toward Gate 7 instead. "We tell them to announce us boarding at a different gate so we don't get swarmed," Kaoru explained, noticing Sara's questioning glance.

"Ah. Smart," she nodded in understanding.

As they approached the correct gate they quickly said their goodbyes again, letting Kaoru, Toshiya, Die, Shinya, and Kyo, board their flight quickly before the screaming fan girls figured out the gate switch.

"Bye!" They yelled one final time before watching the plane take off.

"That was the most interesting birthday ever!" Greg announced, holding Sara by the hand. Then he turned to Nick, shoving him gently. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARRESTED THEM!"

* * *

Die sat on their private plane with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. "That was really weird…" 

Toshiya nodded and held Kaoru's hand, thankful they were going home with as many people they started with. "I want coffee…"

"We never did get it, did we?" Shinya laughed, looking down at Kyo who slept soundly in his lap.

"Nope," Kaoru laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Toshiya's perfect lips. "We were too busy being arrested."

* * *

**The End**

H t t p (colon) (slash)(slash) i 1 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a 2 7 9 / W o l f 3 x 6 / d e g (underscore) g i g s . j p g

(From Left To right – Kaoru, Die, Kyo, Toshiya, Shinya)

-Take Out The Spaces-

**REVIEW!**

**Note: There will be a sequel...**


End file.
